Maya, Dunia Ada atau Tiada
by ambudaff
Summary: Berawal dari perbincangan reuni teman lama, hingga berjalan-jalan hologram. Berbahayakah? Spesial untuk fariacchi, dengan segala keterlambatan XD


**Maya, Dunia Ada atau Tiada**

_Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, dan Akimichi Chouji, kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto_

_Spesial untuk __**Kagemane Hime**__ aka __**fariacchi**__, kado ultah yang sangat telat, sekaligus obat #deritapanitiaIFA XD_

-o0o-

Di sore panas begini, di saat awan jelas tertampak di latar langit biru bersih, godaan sangat besar bagi Shikamaru untuk berbaring-baring di rumput dan memandangi mereka berarak. Sampai tertidur. Atau tidur-tidur ayam.

Tapi itu dulu waktu di Konoha. Di Tokyo, walau ada banyak taman berumput untuk membaringkan diri dan memandangi awan berarak, yang tak ada ialah waktu.

"Merepotkan!" seru Shikamaru dalam hati. Tak berani bilang keras-keras karena banyak orang di sekitarnya, baru saja keluar dari kereta. Berjalan menuju arah tujuan masing-masing pada jam pulang kantor. Memang merepotkan. Biasanya Shikamaru jarang pulang pas jam pulang kantor pada umumnya. Setelah beberapa jam lewat, baru pekerjaannya selesai. Jadi biasanya ia tidak pulang pada jam kereta penuh.

Tapi dengan begitu, biasanya ia juga tidak bisa melihat pemandangan yang disukainya: awan berarak, seperti sore ini.

Ia meneruskan perjalanan, menyusuri jalan besar, membelok ke jalan kecil di mana pejalan kaki lebih sedikit. Dan berhenti di depan tanda 'Kafe Akamichi'.

Pintunya setengah tertutup tapi tak ada tanda 'CLOSE' di sana, jadi ia mendorong pintu pelan-pelan.

Kafe sepi.

Shikamaru terus berjalan ke arah belakang, ke dapur. Di sana lebih ramai suaranya. Beberapa staf sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan biasa. Dan seorang gend—oops, maksudku berukuran tubuh lebih besar dari biasanya—sedang memberikan serangkaian instruksi pada anak buahnya.

"—selain itu, usahakan stoples keripik kentang di masing-masing meja selalu penuh—hei! Shika! Kau sudah datang!"

Shika tersenyum tipis, seperlunya "Ino belum ada?"

Chouji menggeleng. "Biasalah artis, selalu ngaret," sahutnya terkekeh. Meninggalkan karyawannya, ia menggiring Shikamaru ke sebuah ruangan yang biasanya dipakai pelanggan privat. Di dalam ruangan ada seorang karyawannya sedang mengisi stoples di meja dengan keripik kentang. Nampaknya keripik itu masih panas, karena karyawan itu tidak langsung menutup stoplesnya. Mengangguk hormat pada Chouji, karyawan itu menyelesaikan tugasnya, dan keluar.

Shikamaru meraih keripik paling atas dalam stoples dan memakannya sambil duduk. Chouji juga duduk, tapi ia membungkuk ke lemari penyimpanan di bawah meja pendek, meraih sebuah asbak dan menyorongkannya pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru menggeleng. "Aku tidak merokok sekarang—"

"Hah? Kemajuan—" Chouji terkekeh lagi.

"Waktuku habis di lab, mana sempat merokok, ya sekalian saja berhenti merokok. Lumayan, uangnya dikumpul-kumpulkan jadi satu _netbook_—" Shikamaru menyimpan ranselnya di atas meja dan mengeluarkan sebuah _netbook_ baru, masih kinclong.

"Wow! Keren!"

"Ah, biasa saja! Kau sendiri punya _cash register_ baru, trus kulihat juga ada set pecahbelah baru dikeluarkan dari kemasannya, kan keren juga—"

"Hehe. Iya sih. Itung-itung penambahan _aset_—"

Akamichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru dan Yamanaka Ino adalah pemuda-pemudi dari desa Konoha yang merantau ke Tokyo. Shikamaru dengan kejeniusannya, diterima di jurusan Fisika Universitas Tokyo, lulus dengan cepat, dan sekarang sedang bekerja di laboratorium Universitas. Konon katanya akan diangkat jadi Kepala Laboratorium, menunggu beberapa persyaratan yang belum selesai.

Chouji ikut kursus tata boga terutama manajemen kafe, sambil jadi pelayan. Dengan ketekunan plus keberuntungan, dia malah ditawari kafe tempat ia bekerja dengan harga murah karena pemiliknya yang lama pindah ke luar negeri, plus karena ia tergila-gila pada keripik kentang bikinan Chouji! Padahal Chouji iseng-iseng bikin keripik kentang itu karena ia tak bisa terlalu lama jauh dari keripik kentang—sedang harga keripik kentang di Tokyo itu jauh lebih mahal dari keripik kentang di Konoha!

Sedang artis kita, Yamanaka Ino, bisa dibilang artis _multi-talented_. Bisa nyanyi, bisa main film, bisa nge-MC, macam-macamlah! Makanya dia sibuk sekali. Tapi, dia jugalah yang justru mengusulkan agar mereka bertiga rutin bertemu, paling tidak sebulan sekali. Bertukar kabar, baik kabar masing-masing maupun kabar dari Konoha. Soalnya, begitu keluar dari Konoha, nyaris tak ada kesempatan untuk saling bertemu. Begitu mereka bertemu pertama kali bertiga bulan lalu, Ino antusias mengusulkan rutinitas ketemu itu.

"Kau tahu, aku jarang-jarang bisa keluar jam segini," Shikamaru berkata sambil _multitasking_: tangan yang satu klik-klik di _netbook_, tangan yang satu mengambil lagi keripik kentang, "—harusnya Ino juga meluangkan waktu dong."

"Iya," Chouji menyetujui sambil terus mengemil keripik kentang, "lagipula kan dia yang usul waktunya, jadi sesibuk apapun, dia harusnya sudah menyisihkan waktu—"

Terdengar dengungan halus dari saku kemeja Shikamaru. Sigap Shikamaru mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku, menatap sekilas nama pemanggil di layar ponsel, "—Ino," sahutnya pada Chouji, sebelum ia mengaktifkan speakernya, "_Moshi-moshi_, kau di mana?"

"Aku masih di jalan, Shika, gila macet banget! Kau di mana?"

"Aku sedang makan keripik kentang—"

"Eeh! Kau sudah sampai? Tunggu aku sebentar lagi ya? Ya? Ya? Habis ini macet banget siiih!"

"Memang kau pakai apa, mobil pribadi?"

Tak ada suara. Tapi kemudian, "Iya!"

Rupanya tadi Ino mengangguk. Lha, bagaimana Shikamaru bisa melihat kalau Ino sedang mengangguk di ponselnya, kecuali kalau _vidcall_...

"Kau ini, sudah tahu jam pulang kantor, masih nekad pakai mobil pribadi!"

"Eeh! Kan aku artis, penampilan dong, pencitraan!"

"Tapi macet begitu kan, penampilanmu bisa kusut!" Chouji ikut-ikutan nyamber, "pake supir dong!"

"Euh! Mahhhal!"

"Yee, katanya menjaga pencitraan, suruh pake supir ogah rugi—"

"Berisik! Ya sudah, tunggu aku sepuluh menit lagi ya! Mudah-mudahan nggak semakin macet—"

Limabelas menit kemudian baru Ino muncul. Keringetan, dan rambutnya kusut. Menyimpan tas tangannya, dia minta ijin dulu ke kamar kecil. Kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan segar, rapi dan wangi.

"Huah! Segarnya. Sori ya, habis macet!" sahutnya, gembira menerima jus jeruk dingin dari Chouji. Melihat stoples keripik kentang yang sedang diisi lagi, dia meraih selembar dan melahapnya.

"Wei! Masih hangat! Bener-bener bikinan sendiri nih Chouji?"

"Iya dong!" Chouji membusungkan dada.

"Tapi aku nggak bisa banyak-banyak nih makannya, kalori—oh, kalori—"

Chouji menganggukkan kepala pada karyawan yang baru selesai mengisi stoples. Karyawan itu keluar, masuk kembali membawa sebuah stoples keripik kentang lain.

"Kalau yang ini, khusus untuk yang menjaga penampilan. Rendah kalori, rendah lemak, tapi tetap gurih! Coba deh!"

Penasaran Ino mencoba selembar. "Eh! Beneran rendah kalori? Rendah lemak? Enak nih!"

"Iya," Chouji mengeluarkan sebuah _flyer, _selebaran promosi. "Nih, sudah diteliti di lab pangan, tuh baca sendiri jumlah kalori, gula, lemak, dan sebagainya—"

Ino membaca _flyer_ itu dengan cepat, ""Yaiy! Kalau makan setoples juga nggak apa-apa nih? Ini bagus buat gadis-gadis—"

"Dan ibu-ibu muda," Chouji menyetujui. "Makanya aku sedang bikin promosi paket arisan. Biasanya kan kafe ini ramenya cuma pas makan siang dan makan malam, plus sore kalau macet pulang kantoran. Sekarang aku bikin paket arisan, biar ibu-ibu pada ke sini jam 10-an. Set makanannya yang rendah kalori, rendah lemak, termasuk keripik kentang itu!"

Sambil Chouji berbicara, masuk dua karyawannya menghidangkan santap malam mereka.

"Itu, yang untuk Ino, itu masuk dalam menu rendah kalori, rendah lemak. Gimana? Kalau nggak enak, aku ganti pakai set menu biasa—"

Penasaran, Ino mengambil sumpit dan mencomot sepotong entah-apa dari piringnya dan mencicipinya.

"Enak, Chouji! Beneran ini rendah kalori?"

Dan percakapan sekarang didominasi Chouji dan Ino dengan topik makanan, kalori, Konoha, makanan di Konoha, dan sebagainya.

"Shika! Kau seperti sedang melamun!" tegur Chouji tatkala ia dan Ino sudah akan memulai piring kedua, sementara Shikamaru masih berkutat dengan piring pertama.

"Er ... nggak juga sih. Tapi ... iya sih. Soalnya—"

Chouji dan Ino memusatkan perhatian pada apa yang akan dikatakan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menghela napas. Meletakkan sumpit di pinggir piring. Menyatukan kedua telapak tangan di depan dagu. "Begini. Ada seseorang—katakanlah teman. Dia meninggalkan sebuah—er... eksperimen. Kalau aku baca sekilas, sepertinya hasil eksperimen ini logis. Tapi, yang aku tahu, eksperimen ini belum diujicoba."

Shikamaru menghela napas lagi. Chouji dan Ino nampaknya belum memangkap ke mana arah pembicaraannya.

"Kalau eksperimen ini memang berhasil, maka macet untuk Ino tak kan menjadi masalah—"

"Maksudmu?"

"Bisa kau tinggalkan mobilmu di labku sekitar tiga-empat hari?" bukan menjawab Shikamaru malah balas bertanya.

"Er ... mungkin pertengahan bulan depan aku harus ke Korea. Seminggu. Aku bisa meninggalkannya selama itu—"

"OK. _Deal_. Antarkan ke lab, nanti sepulangnya Ino dari Korea, kita ketemu lagi di sini. Akan aku bawa mobilmu—"

"Shika, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Chouji tiba-tiba berwajah serius.

"Kita lihat saja nanti—" dan Shikamaru mengambil kembali sumpitnya, mulai menghabiskan makanannya.

-o0o-

"Shika, tapi apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Seminggu ini aku sudah berpikir keras, tetap saja otakku yang terbatas ini tidak mampu menjawab: kalau lalulintasnya memang macet, apakah mobil Ino yang satu ini bisa terbebas dari kemacetan?"

Cuma seujung senyuman di ujung bibir Shikamaru menyambut pertanyaan Chouji. "Tunggu saja Ino hadir, Chouji. Kita akan segera uji coba."

Belum selesai Shikamaru menjawab, sudah terdengar pintu depan dibuka tergegas-gegas, suara sepatu tinggi berlari dan akhirnya pintu ruang privat dibuka. "Halo! Aku sudah terlambat ya? Maaf mac—"

"—macet. Bagaimana bisa macet kalau kau memakai kereta bawah tanah?" Shikamaru memotong. "Kalian tidak ada yang takut disuntik?"

"Eh?" Kedua temannya heran mendengar pertanyaan yang tidak nyambung itu. Tapi Shikamaru malah mengeluarkan tiga ampul kecil cairan bening, tiga jarum suntik masih disegel dalam bungkusan, lengkap dengan kapas dan alkoholnya, dan plester berkasa dari tasnya.

Belum juga Chouji dan Ino selesai dari keheranannya, Shikamaru mengolesi kapas dengan alkohol, menarik lengan kemejanya sendiri sehingga sikunya terlihat, mengoleskan kapas beralkohol di lipatan sikunya, membuka ampul dan mengisi suntikan dengan satu ampul, dan menusukkannya di lipatan siku. Berikutnya menempelkan plester di bekas suntikannya.

Selesai.

"Sekarang siapa duluan?"

Chouji dengan takut-takut menggulung lengan bajunya. Membiarkan Shikamaru mengerjakan tugasnya hingga selesai tanpa dilihat; Chouji cuma memejamkan mata selama itu.

Terakhir Ino. Walau perempuan, dia nampaknya tidak takut pada prosedur seperti itu, dia justru lebih takut kulitnya lecet dan berpengaruh pada kemulusan badannya. Untung saja bekas suntikan cuma setitik kecil lubang.

Tanpa berkata-kata lebih lanjut, Shikamaru mengisyaratkan agar mereka segera menuju sedan mewah kepunyaan Ino. Ia menuju kursi pengemudi, sehingga Ino menuju kursi di sebelahnya. Chouji tentu saja masuk ke kursi belakang.

"Shika—"

"Tenang. Mobilmu tidak diapa-apakan. Cuma sedikit penambahan—ini—" Shikamaru menunjukkan serangkaian panel di bawah perangkat DVD-_player_.

Shikamaru memasukkan kunci, memutarnya, dan mesin mulai mendengung halus. Sebuah lampu di sisi panel baru itu menyala, merah. Shikamaru memencet-mencet beberapa tombol, lalu menekankan jempol kirinya di lampu merah itu. Menoleh pada Ino, "Kau juga pencet, pakai jempol kiri—"

Menurut, Ino memencetkan jempol kirinya.

"Sekarang kau—"

Giliran Chouji.

"Dalam 30 menit, lampu itu akan berubah menjadi hijau. Perhatikan saja ya. Sekarang, kita jalan-jalan dulu—"

Shikamaru memundurkan mobil, keluar ke jalan besar, dan bergabung dengan kemacetan di sana.

Walau Chouji dan Ino terus membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan, _sedang apa Shikamaru ini sebenarnya_, Shikamaru tetap bergeming. Matanya lurus terpusat ke depan, seolah sedang mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi dan memerlukan konsentrasi penuh, dan tak mau menjawab pertanyaan temannya.

Begitu lampu di panel berganti menjadi hijau, berbunyi 'piiip' halus, Shikamaru memencet beberapa tombol lagi, dan sebuah senyum tipis membayang di ujung bibirnya.

"Perhatikan," sahutnya pelan. Lalulintas sedang padat-padatnya, dan kecepatan mereka mungkin satu meter satu menit. Pengemudi kebanyakan mereka yang pulang kantor atau taxi yang mengantar mereka yang pulang kantor, sudah lelah. Jadi kemungkinan tekanan darah akan dengan mudah naik jika kepentingan mereka diganggu.

Mobil di depan maju semeter. Shikamaru turut maju, tapi tidak lurus, melainkan seperti akan menyusul.

"Shika!"

"SHIKA!"

Diawali dengan kaca spion yang terlihat jelas akan saling bergesekan, tapi ternyata tidak. Lewat begitu saja. Lalu, Shikamaru dengan enaknya melewati sebuah truk—melaluinya—tepat dari belakang sampai depan.

Sedan Ino melaju mulus melewati mobil di depan, dan depannya, dan depannya, dan depannya lagi! Ulangi: melewati. MELEWATI!

Kalau kau pernah melihat film hantu, seperti itulah sedan Ino sekarang. Seperti hantu melewati makhluk-makhluk padat lainnya. Sama sekali tidak menyentuh mereka, mobil-mobil yang berderet macet itu sama sekali tak berbenturan dengan bahkan sesentipun sedan kepunyaan Ino.

Ino melongo. Melupakan pencitraan yang harus dipunyai artis cantik, ia benar-benar melongo.

Jangan ditanya lagi Chouji. Ia bahkan lupa memasukkan keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya.

"Shika—"

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. "Ini eksperimen yang ditinggalkan temanku padaku. Yang pernah aku ceritakan pada kalian! Menurutku, rumus-rumusnya logis. Dia memang jenius. Hanya saja, temuan ini belum diujicobakan. Makanya aku tadinya ragu untuk memberikan ini padamu, Ino—"

"Jadi—"

"Secara sederhananya, begini," Shikamaru mencoba menjelaskan. "Formula ini membuat benda padat menjadi sejenis _hologram_. Laboratorium kami baru sampai pada tahap benda padat mati, itupun masih harus terus diujicoba. Tapi temanku ini, malah sudah jauh lebih maju, dan membuat formula untuk benda padat hidup. Itu jauh lebih rumit, karena benda padat hidup terus bergerak dan berubah setiap detiknya.

Shikamaru menghela napas lagi. "Karenanya, kusarankan maksimal satu-dua kali saja seminggu, itupun setiap kali paling lama satu jam. Asal kau sudah terbebas dari kemacetan, Ino, langsung kembali ke _mode normal_. Sementara itu, aku akan terus mencari penyempurnaannya. Kalau ini sudah sempurna, boleh-boleh saja kau memakainya sesuka hati."

"O-okey." Wajah Ino masih saja seperti melihat hantu. Atau—mungkin saja memang ya, soalnya mobilnya, dirinya, Chouji, dan Shikamaru bergerak bagai hantu di tengah kemacetan kota?

Shikamaru memutar balik mobil kembali ke kafe Chouji. Memencet-mencet tombol-tombol di panel, dan memencetkan jempol kirinya di lampu.

"Kalian juga—"

Ino dan Chouji memencetkan jempol kirinya, dan lampu menyala merah kini. Mobil nampak padat kembali.

"Suntikan yang tadi mampu bertahan selama 24 jam. Maksudnya, kita bisa memakainya selama 1 jam, dalam rentang waktu 24 jam. Jadi, bila kau pergi ke studio setengah jam, kau punya setengah jam lagi untuk pulang, asal rentang waktunya tidak lebih dari 24 jam."

"Jadi," Ino mencoba mencerna penjelasan Shikamaru, "misalnya kalau aku pergi ke studio jam 8 pagi, dengan _hologram_ itu aku pakai setengah jam. Pulangnya jam 8 malam, aku masih bisa pakai _hologram_ itu setengah jam kan ya?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Ini aku buatkan formula untuk disuntikkan, baru 30 ampul. Tiap hari akan terus kupelajari, moga-moga ada kemajuan. Tapi kalau boleh aku sarankan, jangan memakai _hologram_ terlalu sering. Seperti tadi aku sebutkan, benda hidup itu tiap detik terus bergerak terus berubah. Kita tidak tahu, seperti apa tubuh kita kalau kita menjadi _hologram_ itu sering-sering—"

"Oh, okey. Dan terimakasih, Shikaaaa!" Ino memeluk Shikamaru erat-erat.

"Eh—iya, iya! T-tapi lepas dulu—"

"Aku tidak dipeluk—" Chouji manyun.

"Hihi," Ino tertawa lepas, dan mereka bertiga berpelukan. Berpelukan bagai empat boneka berbeda warna.

-o0o-

Shikamaru juga menjelaskan secara rinci apa saja yang harus dilakukan. Penyuntikan harus 30 menit sebelumnya, kalau tidak maka perubahan tidak bisa dilakukan. Tata cara memencet tombol-tombol, mana yang duluan. Kalau lampu sudah menyala merah, harus memencetkan jempol kiri.

"Kenapa harus jempol?"

"Karena jarimu yang cukup itu jempol," Shikamaru bercanda, "Yang penting ada sidik jari, tapi yang paling pas memang jempol. Sidik jari membuat mekanisme _hologram_ ini mencatat susunan seluruh sel-mu, hingga begitu proses _hologram_ dihentikan, kau bisa kembali ke susunan sel awal, sama seperti saat kau mulai.

Makanya, kubilang jangan lama-lama. Sel pada manusia hidup, setiap detik berubah, ada yang mati dan luruh, ada yang baru menggantikannya. Kalau dihentikan, berarti pergantian sel juga berhenti."

Ino mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau masih punya setengah jam, pakailah untuk pulang. Sebagai percobaan. Begitu sampai, hentikan _hologram_, telepon aku dan lapor—"

"Okey!"

Ino naik, menstarter mobil, dan mulai memencet-mencet tombol dengan hati-hati, memastikan ia mengikuti petunjuk dengan benar. Lampu panel menyala, Ino meletakkan jempol, dan kemudian keseluruhan sedan itu sudah menjadi _hologram_.

"Untuk kali yang berikutnya, selama masih dalam kurun waktu 24 jam itu, tidak diperlukan pemanasan 30 menit lagi," Shikamaru menjelaskan.

Mengacungkan jempol, Ino kemudian melaju pergi.

Shikamaru menghela napas lagi.

'Moga-moga bukan suatu kesalahan, memberikan hal ini pada Ino—'

"Hey, Shika—"

"Yoo?"

"Kalau kita tak menjadi _hologram_, sedang dalam tubuh kita masih ada sisa obat yang tadi, apakah berbahaya?"

"Tentu saja—" wajah Shikamaru serius, "—apalagi kalau tidak mendapat asupan _sake_—"

"Be-benarkah?"

Shikamaru terkekeh. "Jelas tidak, Chouji! Suntikan yang tak terpakai dalam 24 jam akan larut dalam cairan tubuh dan keluar dengan air senimu besok sore. Asal kau minum seperti normal. Kalau kau jarang minum, hati-hati saja dengan ginjalmu!"

Chouji tersenyum setengah ragu, "—dan tentang ginjal itu, kau tidak main-main?"

"_Baka_! Ginjalmu akan rusak, mau pakai suntikan atau tidak, kalau kau tidak cukup minum air putih! Minum air putih 2 liter sehari, ginjalmu bekerja tenang. Minum lebih sedikit, dan ginjalmu bekerja keras. Minum minuman keras, minum banyak obat-obatan, ginjalmu juga akan bekerja keras. Kalau ginjalmu bekerja keras selalu, kau akan berada lebih dekat dengan mesin cuci darah!"

Chouji terkekeh. "Kalau itu, aku tidak khawatir. Karena aku makan banyak keripik kentang, garam-nya membuatku selalu haus. Jadi target 2 liter sehari, pasti terlampaui. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong—_sake_-nya jadi?"

Keduanya terkekeh, masuk kembali ke kafe sambil terus bercanda.

-o0o-

Mulanya hari demi hari berjalan lancar. Selalu ada email atau telepon kabar dari Ino tentang _hologram_ itu, mulai dari kabar bahwa program itu berjalan baik-baik saja, atau pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

'_Boleh aku beritahu teman-temanku?'_

'_Er—jangan dulu.'_

'_Oh, okey!'_

Atau,

'_Kalau teman-temanku ikut mobilku, mereka suka memencet-mencet segala tombol. DVD__ player__-ku pun pernah rusak. Nah, kalau mereka memencet-mencet panel hologram ini?'_

'_Nggak apa-apa. Selama mereka tidak disuntik dengan formulanya, mau memencet dengan urutan yang benar juga nggak akan terjadi apa-apa.'_

'_Tapi akunya disuntik tadi pagi—'_

'_Tapi kau tidak memencet lampu itu kan?'_

'_Oh, okey. Lega deh—'_

'_Tenang saja, Ino. Bayangkan mereka memencet-mencet ponsel yang tidak ada baterainya, mereka tidak akan bisa tersambung pada nomer yang mereka pencet kan?'_

'_I see. Fiuh.'_

-o0o-

Masalahnya sekarang Shikamaru ditugaskan oleh laboratoriumnya untuk menghadiri konperensi di Jerman. Bukan soal komunikasi, soalnya sarana komunikasi di kedua negara sama canggihnya. Yang jadi masalah itu perbedaan waktu, plus kesibukan Shikamaru di sana. Jerman-Jepang berbeda 8 jam. Di saat Ino berkutat dengan masalah di siang hari, Shikamaru mungkin masih tidur. Atau, begitu masuk waktu Jerman untuk berkegiatan sehari-hari, Shikamaru sudah direpotkan dengan materi workshop.

Hari pertama Shikamaru masih berhubungan email dengan Ino. Tapi hari-hari berikutnya, di mana Shikamaru baru sempat membuka email di malam hari seusai konperensi, ia tak menemukan email-email Ino.

Biarlah, pikir, Shikamaru, mungkin ia sedang tak punya masalah dengan sedan _hologram_nya. Dibalasnya email Chouji, lalu dibalasnya juga beberapa email lain.

Begitu cepat waktu berlalu, konperensi pun selesailah. Punya waktu dua-tiga jam menunggu pesawat di bandara, Shikamaru membuka ponselnya, membuka email.

Hanya ada satu, dari Chouji.

Subyeknya: URGENT!

Dengan huruf besar, dengan bahasa Inggris, dengan tanda seru! Ini bukan kebiasaan Chouji! Kecuali kalau memang ada sesuatu yang benar-benar penting.

Bergegas, Shikamaru membuka emailnya.

_Shika!_

_Apakah Ino mengirimmu email akhir-akhir ini? Kemarin? Atau kemarin lusa? Aku kehilangan kontak dalam beberapa hari ini, dan tadi saat aku mengunjungi apartemennya, menurut rekan tetangganya, Ino sudah tak kelihatan sejak __Senin minggu__ kemarin!_

_Apakah—apakah ada sesuatu dengan mobil hologram itu?_

_Tolong ya, Shika! Aku tahu kau mungkin sedang sangat sibuk, tapi jika ada waktu, tolong usaha mencari dia ya!_

_Akamichi Chouji_

Kemungkinan itu selalu ada, dan justru inilah yang ditakutinya!

Bergegas ia menulis balasan.

_Chouji,_

_Aku sedang di bandara, akan pulang ke Tokyo. Jemput aku di Narita pukul 22.30!_

_N Shikamaru_

Selain itu, ia mengirim beberapa email pada beberapa alamat tertentu. Selesai. Hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan, saat ini.

Kenapa ini harus terjadi saat ia berada jauh dari tanah air?

Shikamaru gelisah. Berdiri, berjalan-jalan sedikit, kembali duduk. Membuka _netbook_nya, _browsing_ beberapa alamat, tapi tak membantu. Saat pengumuman terdengar agar penumpang segera naik pesawat, bagai berlari ia menuju ke pintu yang mengantarnya ke garbarata pesawatnya. Seolah dengan berlari, ia bisa segera sampai di Tokyo.

Dalam pesawatpun ia gelisah. Hidangan tak dihabiskan, kerjanya hanya melirik jam terus menerus. Berusaha tidur, konon katanya tidur adalah cara tercepat untuk menghabiskan waktu, tetapi matanya tak bisa dipejamkan.

Setelah beberapa belas jam, plus transit di Singapura, sampai juga ia di Narita. Dengan sekali pindai, matanya langsung menemukan Chouji di antara kerumunan para penjemput. Untung saja Jepang termasuk negara yang paling efisien, Shikamaru segera saja menemukan bagasinya, dan bergegas mengikuti Chouji ke tempat parkir. Entah dari siapa Chouji meminjam mobil, yang jelas ini sangat membantu.

"Kemana kita?"

"Lab Fisika."

"Malam begini kau bisa—"

"Aku punya kuncinya. Dan biasanya aku kan belum pulang jam segini—"

Chouji tak bertanya lagi. Seperti biasa, saat dia sedang konsentrasi begini, keripik kentangnya terlupakan.

Membelok di kompleks Universitas Tokyo, Shikamaru memperlihatkan kartu pengenalnya. Malam-malam begini, satpam memang sudah seharusnya lebih waspada terhadap penyusup.

Dengan arahan dari Shikamaru, Chouji mengarahkan kendaraannya dengan cepat. Mereka berhenti di pintu belakang. Shikamaru membuka kunci, mereka masuk dengan cepat. Tidak ke ruangan utama, tetapi ke ruangan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru membuka lemari besi di ruangannya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda segi empat dengan banyak tombol dan lampu kecil.

"Kapan dia terakhir menghubungimu, Chouji?"

"Hari Senin. Sekitar jam 8 malam, dia datang ke Kafe—"

Senin. Sekitar jam 11 siang ada email dari Ino, satu-satunya email yang diterima Shikamaru saat sedang di Jerman. Dan isinya hanya basa-basa bahwa ia baik-baik saja, bagaimana Shikamaru sudahkah tiba di Jerman, blablabla. Dengan perbedaan waktu 8 jam, maka berarti di Jepang ... pukul 19.00?

"Kalau memang benar, sejam sebelumnya aku menerima email dari dia, mengabarkan kalau dia baik-baik saja—"

Chouji menghembuskan napas. "Yang jelas, dia datang ke sini dengan kusut. Dia curhat, katanya dia baru saja audisi untuk sebuah film yang sangat dia idam-idamkan. Ternyata ada saingannya di sana, dan saingannya itulah yang mendapat peran yang sangat Ino inginkan. Konon, itu katanya karena si saingan berani tidur dengan produser—"

"Rasanya Ino yang kita kenal bukan Ino yang mau menggunakan cara itu untuk mendapatkan peran—"

"Itulah. Ia tak mau menggunakan cara itu, tetapi inilah dunia—"

"Kau hibur dia?"

"Tentu saja. Masalahnya, dia sangat suka pada novel itu dari dulu, semasa masih di Konoha. Ia memimpikan akan memerankan tokoh utamanya dari saat ia masih kecil. Sekarang novel itu mau difilmkan, tentu saja ia berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan peran utamanya, sayang sekali—"

Keduanya menghela napas.

Shikamaru selesai menyetel alat di hadapannya dan ia menyambungkannya dengan komputer. Layar menunjukkan garis-garis naik turun, seperti garis detak jantung di monitor rumah sakit.

"Ini data catatan sidik jari yang pernah menggunakan program _hologram_ itu," Shikamaru menunjukkan, "Beberapa yang awal, itu kepunyaan si empunya program. Yang ini sidik jariku, ini punya Ino, ini punyamu. Selain itu tak ada sidik jari lain. Rupanya ia mematuhi kata-kataku, tak mengijinkan orang lain menggunakan program ini—"

Chouji memperhatikan penuh minat.

"Lalu, kemana perginya si empunya program?"

Agak lama Shikamaru terdiam. "Dia—menghilang. Katanya sih dia membuat program ini dua, satu diberikan padaku agar diperbaiki, satu dia pakai sendiri sebelum aku sempat menunjukkan yang mana saja yang harus disesuaikan—"

"Dan versi yang ada pada Ino?"

"Sudah kusesuaikan, tapi belum semuanya. Itulah makanya aku wanti-wanti agar jangan memakainya terlalu sering. Si empunya program ini—hampir tiap jam bepergian _hologramik_—"

Chouji mengeluarkan desis tak percaya.

"Maksudmu, Ino—Ino—akan menghilang juga?"

"Mudah-mudahan tidak. Aku sudah menciptakan program mencari jejak. Masalahnya program ini belum pernah dicoba—"

Chouji menyandarkan punggung di tembok, menutup matanya, "Kalau saja aku dulu juga pandai Fisika—"

"Tidak penting itu, Chouji. Sekarang mari kita cari Ino!"

Shikamaru memasukkan data yang diperoleh dari alat yang tersambung dengan komputer. Mengetik dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia terus memelototi layar.

"A-ap-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ini kuberi nama _Kagemane Searching Program_," Shikamaru menjawab sambil terus memelototi layar. "Fungsinya, untuk mencari di mana obyek terakhir berada di dunia _hologram_, dan menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata—"

"S-seperti jurus ninja kepunyaan leluhurmu dulu?"

Sebentuk senyum tipis membayang di bibir Shikamaru. "Ya. Kuakui, program ini belum selesai. Tak kusangka, aku harus menggunakannya untuk mencari Ino—"

Mengetikkan beberapa karakter, kening Shikamaru berkerut. "Data yang terkumpul dan terseleksi dengan bantuan sidik jari, kita tahu ke mana saja kau, aku, dan Ino pergi. Kau, misalnya, catatanmu di sini hanya ada sekali, dan rute yang kau jalani hanya ini—" Shikamaru menunjuk data yang sudah diaplikasikan dalam peta kota Tokyo.

Ada garis merah kecil berpendar. Dengan bantuan Google Earth, ketahuan kalau Chouji berangkat dari Kafe Akamichi, masuk _highway_, berputar di putaran pertama dan kembali ke Kafe Akamichi.

Tapi itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang justru menemukan di mana Ino berada. Shikamaru terus memantau data Ino yang berputar terus dari data awal hingga menuju data terakhir.

"Saat-saat awal dia benar-benar mematuhi kata-kataku agar menggunakannya tak begitu sering. Tetapi dalam minggu ini—" Shikamaru menunjuk garis merah kecil berpendar yang lain, yang sedang terus-menerus mengitari Kota Tokyo, kadang malah ke kota-kota kecil di sekitarnya.

"Terlihat!"

Chouji mendekatkan wajah ke peta dengan antusias, "Di mana? Di mana?"

"Masih di Tokyo. Tapi—"

"A-apa? Kenapa?"

Shikamaru menghembuskan napas keras-keras, "Seperti _Kagemane Jutsu_ yang terbatas jangkauannya tergantung chakra, KSP juga punya keterbatasan—bukan pada KSP-nya. Tapi pada fisik Ino. Dia sudah terlalu sering masuk ke dunia hologram sehingga—sehingga—katakanlah, dia sudah menjadi '_tipis_'—"

Chouji melongo, mencoba mencerna penjelasan Shikamaru.

"Dan kalau sudah '_tipis_' seperti itu—kau bayangkan, kau coba menarik kertas tipis, kalau tak hati-hati, bisa robek—"

"Shika!"

Shikamaru menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Tapi harus kita coba!"

Ia menggulung lengan kemejanya, duduk lebih tegak, dan mulai mengetikkan angka-angka, karakter-karakter. Makin lama makin banyak, Chouji hanya bisa melihat, sambil berdoa semoga tak terjadi apa-apa, semoga tak ada apa-apa yang tak diinginkan—

Makin larut, Shika masih saja terus mengetikkan karakter, sambil mata terus menatap layar. Sesekali mencari sesuatu di buku tebal di sampingnya. Sesekali mengecek Google Earth, mencoba melihat apakah titik yang menunjukkan keberadaan Ino masih ada, masih bisa terlihat, tidak pudar kemudian menghilang—

"Aku buatkan kopi?" Chouji menawarkan diri, setelah diliriknya ada sebuah mesin pembuat kopi di ujung ruangan.

Tanpa bicara, Shikamaru mengangguk.

Chouji membuat kopi tanpa suara. Disorongkan mug pada Shikamaru, diseruput sedikit, tetapi kemudian disimpannya lagi dan mulai lagi mengetik. Matanya terus saja memindai titik Ino itu.

"Dapat!" teriaknya, melonjak berdiri!

"Benar? Benar? Syukurlah—"

"Tapi belum, kita belum bisa gembira. Kita masih harus menariknya kemari!"

Shikamaru mengetikkan lagi beratus huruf dan karakter. "Kalau obyek sudah dapat, kita bisa menyetel _auto-pilot_nya. Dengan demikian, Ino tidak bisa menyetir sesuka hati, tetapi mengikuti arah yang kita buatkan dalam GPS—" Shikamaru mengetikkan angka-angka kordinat dari GPS, "sekarang kita tinggal berharap—"

"Apakah—apakah kemungkinan berhasil besar?"

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Kita tidak tahu sudah berapa lama Ino berada di dunia _hologram_. Jadi kita juga tidak tahu seberapa cepat _auto-pilot_ bisa menariknya sampai ke sini. Kalau Ino masih kuat—" suara Shikamaru terdengar parau, "—dari titik Ino sampai ke sini sekitar duapuluh menit. Kalau dia sudah lemah, sudah sedemikian tipis, mungkin lebih lama. Atau bahkan—" suara Shikamaru semakin lirih, "—dia tak akan pernah sampai ke sini lagi—"

Kaki Chouji nampaknya sangat gemetar, sehingga ia terpuruk. "Ke—kemungkinan dia tak—tak—tak sampai?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. Pelan.

Dua puluh menit. Dan mereka hanya bisa memandangi layar komputer dengan peta Google Earth, memandangi titik Ino bergerak pelan, sangat pelan mengikuti arahan _auto-pilot._

Ruangan itu memakai AC, tapi di kening Shikamaru terlihat titik-titik keringat. Jelas keringat dingin. Tegang. Chouji nampaknya begitu pula, ia bahkan sudah entah berapa puluh menit ini melupakan keripik kentangnya. Tangannya terus menggenggam ujung jaket, memintal-mintal.

Duapuluh menit berlalu.

Titik Ino tak terlihat bergerak. Bahkan sepertinya semakin pudar.

Dan pada saat kritis seperti ini koneksi internet bahkan terganggu, Google Earth berganti dengan layar biru—

"Sh*t!" Shikamaru bergegas mengetik ulang kordinat-kordinat, menggabungkan Google Earth dengan program _hologram_ lagi—dan tak ada apa-apa.

Hanya peta kota Tokyo saja.

Program _hologram_ itu juga tak bereaksi.

Tak ada titik Ino atau apapun.

Shikamaru bersandar lemas di kursinya. Menutup mata. Menghembuskan napas panjang-panjang.

"Bagaimana kita bisa pulang ke Konoha, dan apa yang harus kita katakan pada Yamanaka-_basan_—" bisik Shikamaru sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Dari sudut matanya meluncur sebutir cairan.

Chouji bahkan sudah bergelung tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Dan keduanya terlonjak kaget mendengar suara derakan keras. Sepertinya dari luar!

Shikamaru memandang Chouji, Chouji memandang Shikamaru.

Mungkinkah?

Bersicepat keduanya bergegas keluar, tak menghiraukan apa-apa lagi.

Sedan Ino menabrak pilar teras, bagian depannya penyok. Ino tertelungkup di atas kemudi.

"INOOOOOO!" keduanya bersicepat membuka pintu. Shikamaru menarik tangannya pelan, mencari nadi. Lega tatkala diketahui masih ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Kita bawa ke dalam—" sahutnya lirih. Kalimat yang tak perlu karena Chouji sudah menarik tubuh Ino pelan-pelan dan hati-hati ke pangkuannya, membawanya ke dalam lab. Shikamaru menunjukkan jalan ke kamar yang biasa digunakan untuk istirahat.

-o0o-

"Jadi, kau tak akan kembali ke Tokyo?"

"Kembali sih, tapi entah kapan. Paling tidak setelah proyek Sai ini selesai—"

"Memangnya Sai bikin proyek apa sih?"

"Konoha kan mau bikin Rumah Sakit besar. Bukan klinik seperti sekarang. Nah untuk mengumpulkan dana untuk membangun rumah sakit ini, Sai mau bikin semacam video-proposal. Keren kan, dibintangi oleh bintang film dari Tokyo, Yamanaka Ino," Ino terkekeh sendiri, "Nanti DVD-nya diedarkan pada semua mantan penduduk Konoha, yang sekarang ada di kota lain, bahkan juga yang ada di luar negeri. Syukur-syukur kalau kalian juga mau menyumbang—" Ino terkikik geli.

"Yah, Kafe Akamichi nanti menyumbang, tapi nggak banyak ya?"

"Aku juga, sedikit mungkin, gaji asisten lab kan masih sedikit—"

Ino terkekeh. "Berapapun diterima, kok! Bukan cuma yen, bahan-bahan material juga boleh—"

"Kalau doa?"

Ketiganya tertawa berbarengan, di satu saluran hubungan ponsel. Di pihak Shikamaru, ponselnya di-_set speaker_.

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara soal proyek _hologram_. Tak ada lagi yang berbicara soal film dari novel kesukaan Ino. Biarpun Shikamaru dan Chouji masih di Tokyo, masih bergelut dengan kemacetan kota besar, kedamaian desa kecil dari Konoha seakan terbawa ke Tokyo lewat tawa mereka.

Bersama.

**FIN**


End file.
